


Locked Doors

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Drabble, M/M, Nephilim, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Dean should really remember to lock his doors.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I’m either writing this or writing something horny. There is no in between. Unbeta’d

“Cas!” Dean moaned, gasping for air as the angel attacked his neck. The angel knew no mercy, biting at his collar, sucking marks into his neck that he would not be able to hide without looking odd. “Mmmm, Cas….” 

“Tell me what you want me to-”

Just then the door swung open, Jack in all of his glory had a bloody hoodie on with a glowing box in his hand. “Hey I just found this outside and-”

“Jack!” Both men yelled in unison at their son. 

“Yes?” 

“Learn to knock!” Dean yelled, a blush flushing across his face. His stubble be damned, he looked like a ripe tomato during harvest season. 

“But the box-” 

“Later,” Cas groaned, trying to look away from his handiwork. A shot of pride filled his chest and he had to fight back a grin. 

“Should I give this to Sam or-”

“Yes, just give it to Sammy. We’ll be done in an hour or so.” Dean ushered the nephilim out the door and this time remembered to lock it shut. 

“An hour or so?” Cas questioned looking up at Dean from the tousled bed. “I think you should’ve told him a longer period of time."


End file.
